Black Heart
by prxncess
Summary: Danny Fenton's life is perfect, save for the ghostly alter-ego and the psychotic Vlad Masters. He has everything he ever wanted. That is until Masters' niece enters his life and he discovers that having everything you want and having everything you need are two vastly different things. DxS AU in which Danny and Sam have never met
1. Prologue

I could hear sirens. In fact it was hard to hear anything else. Damn sirens were making it hard to think. Someone was screaming too. I couldn't understand what they were saying. I couldn't separate the screams from the sirens long enough to care. My head was damp. I didn't know if it was from the fire sprinklers or from the blood. Was the blood coming from me? It had to be me. I just wanted to sleep. Whoever was screaming called out again and this time I could hear what they were saying. They were saying my name.

He was saying my name.

That realization brought me back to the present. Brought me back to my mission here. I had to do this. I had to end this. Danny would never let me but I knew I had to be the one to do it because he never would.

Danny. He would be so mad at me. He'd understand eventually... I hope he'll understand eventually. He needs to be free of this shadow that plagues him. This shadow that leads back to me. I loved him and so I'd have to be strong enough to do this. I had said my goodbyes, or rather written them, and he'd find them eventually. He was still yelling my name; his screams becoming more frantic as time ticked away. I needed to do this now, before he came too close to the room Vlad and I were in. Before he came within range of the blast I was about to set off.

I located the ectogun on the ground and began to drag my body towards it. Tears began to flow freely down my face and I bit down on my lip to keep from crying out in pain. Finally, my hands grasped the cool metal and I let out a quiet sigh of relief. The end was near. I looked over at Vlad on the floor and, despite everything, I couldn't help the small dread I felt at the prospect of killing him. I hadn't always known him to be a psychotic monster. He'd been my family for a long time. His blood flowed through my veins and vice versa. As much as I despised him, we shared a connection. Albeit a connection I was about to break.

I wouldn't change any event that had taken place over the past year. They had brought me to Danny and so they couldn't be bad. All the death, and destruction, and agony I'd felt seemed a fair trade for all the joy he'd brought me. Dammit I wish I hadn't taken so long to grasp the depth of my feelings for him. Now that I better understood them I practically drowned in them. Vlad and I may share blood but Danny and I share a soul. Maybe I'd see him again. I hope I could be so lucky.

I raised the gun up to the reactor; prepared to blow Vlad and his torture chamber into the stratosphere. I took a deep breath and let every memory of Danny flood into my brain like a tsunami; temporarily overwhelming me. When the waves calmed I let my eyelids drift closed. I heard him call my name one last time as a tear drop rolled down my cheek.

"I love you" I whispered.

And then I pulled the trigger.


	2. One

I tugged at the hem of my skirt once more. The uniform had obviously been designed by someone much preppier than me.

"Preppier _and _curvier," I muttered.

The plaid skirt was much shorter than I would've anticipated and my bone white legs were on full display before disappearing again into my combat boots. The white oxford and navy blazer would've been far more flattering on someone who could properly fill them. The real topper was the forest green neck scarf that was tied around my nape. I had briefly considered strangling my self with it. Anything was better than the hell I was about to face.

"Samantha!" my Uncle called from somewhere in the mansion.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back. The pitch of my own voice hurt my ears but I knew it was necessary to scream if I wanted him to hear me. His house made mine look miniscule. I took one final look in the mirror and sighed at my appearance. It wasn't going to get much better than this. I took one last glance at the room I had been calling my own for about a month before I began to make my way downstairs. Frankly, I wouldn't miss Vlad's house all that much. I had never really felt all that at home in the cold, spartan living quarters. Then again, I'd never really felt that home anywhere. I made my way down the stairs to see Vlad waiting at the bottom, barking into his cellphone.

"Have the plans delivered to my office at once… I don't care if she's just lost her aunt, this is her job. I have to go drop my niece off at boarding school, so do you think you can take care of things for an hour? Is that too much to ask?" Vlad spat as he snapped his phone shut. Vlad was ruthless when it came to his work, and while it made me uncomfortable, I wasn't unfamiliar with the behavior. It ran in the family.

"Ready to go," I told him and we both began to make our way to the car.

"Do you have all your things?" Vlad asked.

"I packed my things and left my suitcases on my bed, but I went to the bathroom and when I came back out the bags were gone," I explained.

"I'm sure one of the servants retrieved it for you," Vlad replied as he opened the car door for me. I had never seen any of Vlad's staff, except for Spector, and it made me uneasy. My bed was always made, my room was always clean, and my food was always ready when I wanted it and I had no one to thank.

"Please thank them for me," I requested as Spector peeled out of the driveway. Spector was a strange man. He hardly ever spoke and when he did it was only in cryptic little sentences. He was paler than I was and he _always _wore sunglasses. In spite of all this, I had grown quite fond of him. I think it had something to do with the fact that we both enjoyed silence.

"It's their job to take care of you, Samantha,"

"I know, but if you could just thank them for me, I would really appreciate it," I told him. I saw Spector smile at me in the rearview mirror.

"I will, dear," Vlad smiled.

We spent the rest of the ride in silence as Vlad answered emails on his phone and I stared out the window as we drove further into the country. My new school, Casper High, was in the middle of nowhere and this didn't exactly warm me to the institution. Not that I was really excited about starting my 3rd new school in two years. Being the new kid was never easy, and my unique personality didn't exactly win everyone over. The silver lining, if you wanted to call it that, was that having no friends meant I didn't have to say goodbye to anyone when I inevitably left. My father made us move frequently for work and my mother enjoyed seeing how many social circles she could claw her way to the top of. Their latest extravagant idea was a cruise around the world that lasted a bit under 5 months. They were due to return around March and then leave again for London after a few weeks because my father needed to make sure his UK launch went smoothly. After that they would come home for my graduation and I would finally be able to get out of this hell of a life I'd been living. Of course, since my parents are not completely negligent they decided that it would be "inappropriate" for me to live by myself for a year. Frankly, I think they were more concerned that I would start introducing myself to people with "hi I'm Sam Manson and my parents have left me unattended for a year because they're horrible people. What's your name?" Public appearances had always been unnervingly important to them and the chance that I might make them look bad, and at this point it was probably inevitable, had nearly given mother a panic attack. That's where Vlad had come in.

Kudos to my dear old uncle for stepping up to the plate and taking me in. Vlad was never one to hover or coddle me, which I actually appreciated, but whenever I needed something he was always there. He had been a more constant figure in my life than either one of my parents. I think his desire to look out for me also had to do with the fact that he wanted to make sure my mother was doing alright. Vlad and my father had been rivals for a very long time. They had known each other in high school and then had become competitive in the business world until my father took the one thing Vlad had not been concerned with losing. His little sister. I knew my parents loved each other, or at least that my mother adored my father, but I always wondered just how much of that marriage was born out of my father's desire to one-up Vlad.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as we arrived at the gate to Casper High. Spector gave a security guard our information and pretty soon we were off down a winding road. The campus was huge and I knew I'd be getting lost quite frequently. School had commenced about a month ago, but given my unique living situation, I would be starting in mid October. Awesome. We pulled up to the admissions office which sat on the edge of a loose circle of buildings surrounding a large green space. I exited the car and began to make my way to the trunk to get my bags, but Vlad dismissed me with a wave of his hand.

"Spector will get your bags." Vlad said as he placed a hand on my shoulder and guided me in.

"Are you sure? It's really no trouble." I replied as I looked back at the driver.

"You better get used to being served, Sammy. It's a birthright," Vlad smiled and I tried to keep the grimace off my face as we stopped in front of the front desk. A middle-aged woman with flaming red hair sat behind a decrepit computer.

"Hi, I'm Samantha Manson. I'm a transfer student," I explained and her eyes looked up for a second while she appraised me with a very bored look on her face. She then turned to a beige filing cabinet.

"Let's see here… Sam Manson?" she asked.

"Yeah that's me." It was a bit strange that it was under Sam and not Samantha. Not that I was complaining. Maybe now all my teachers would call me by my preferred name rather than having me correct them six or seven times before they decided they didn't care.

"Here's you information packet. This has all of your courses and a map of the campus. Your dorm is circled on the map. Here's your key," she handed me a silver key and I stuffed it into my bag, "If you have any questions; you can ask your resident advisor. Your advisor will also tell you all the school rules and anything else you may need to know. Have a lovely day," she finished as she turned her eyes back to the screen.

"Thank you," I replied as I grabbed my packet and hoisted my bag further up my shoulder.

"Where's your dorm?" Vlad asked as he typed away on his iPhone.

"Um…" I muttered as I fumbled with the packet. "I'm in McMahon Hall. It's across the quad," I replied as I walked towards Spector and the bags.

"Spector will take the bags," Vlad interrupted as he waved a hand towards the larger man.

"Spector's not my sherpa," I protested as I walked up and took my luggage.

"Samantha…"

"Listen, I appreciate everything you've done for me, I truly do, but I think I can handle it from here. I don't really want to walk around the school with my staff; it may send the wrong idea. I'll take the bags, but I think it's best if you go," I explained. I watched Vlad's eyebrows furrow and for a moment I was worried I had upset him, but a smile soon graced his face.

"You always had an independent, dare I say stubborn, streak," he laughed.

"Thank you?"

"I'll let you take it from here; I have some business that needs attending anyways. Call me when you're settled in and I'm sure you're parents would love to here from you. Have fun, Samantha." He leaned down and kissed my forehead before sliding into the backseat of the car. Spector carefully placed all the bags at my feet and placed a massive hand on my shoulder; my body dipping under the weight.

"Good luck," he muttered in his deep and gravelly voice and I failed to mask my shock as he leaned down and wrapped his arms around me in what felt like a hug. Just as he was pulling away he stopped. "Be careful who you trust around here. Something isn't right," he whispered before he let go. Spector gave a final nod and stalked over to the drivers' seat. I watched, frozen, as the car pulled off down the road and disappeared over a large hill.

"That was ominous," I whispered to myself before shaking it off and grabbing my bags. I marched across the large green space towards my dorm, the frost-covered grass crunching beneath my feet. Trust Wisconsin to already be freezing. I continued to hurry towards my living quarters; I wanted to get to it before classes let out. Introductions had never been my forte and I didn't want everyone's first impression to be me lugging my Louis Vuitton suitcases across campus. Louis Vuitton had not been my first choice when it came to suitcases, rather it ranked in dead last along with Coach. However, Vlad had given them to me about two weeks ago in preparation for my stay here at Casper High and I hadn't had the heart to tell him I hated them. I would burn them later and tell Vlad they were misplaced. The suitcases were a status symbol, and I hated status symbols as much as I hated meat-eaters. I knew that most of the kids here were way too rich, not unlike myself, but I had absolutely no desire to be lumped into that category. I sighed with satisfaction as I reached my dorm and was greeted with warm air when I opened the front door. The lobby was decorated in various shades of grey and black which, oddly enough, comforted me ever so slightly. I pulled out my packet and glanced at the room number. _417\. _I trudged over to the chrome elevators and punched the 4 button.

Some god awful elevator music began to play and I rolled my eyes. "Looks like I'll be taking the stairs from now on," I muttered before the doors slid open. I made my way to room 417 and began to fish my key out of my bag. "Where are you?" I muttered as I pushed my hand further in. Suddenly, the door swung open and I let out some strange sort of yelp. Standing in front of me was a boy my age with wet, jet black hair and striking blue eyes. He was wearing tan slacks and his white oxford had not yet been buttoned; revealing a ridiculously toned chest. He held a towel in one hand and the Casper High men's blazer in the other hand. He was wearing the boy's uniform.

"Can I help you?" he asked and I realized I must've been staring for far too long.

"Who the hell are you?" I blurted. My mother had always said I was "far too crass" and I was beginning to see her point. He must be my roommate's boyfriend. I hoped he wasn't over all that often.

"I'm Danny, I live here. Who the hell are you?" he asked with a mischievous smile.

Shit.

**Everything shall be explained in the next chapter, and then of course I'll raise even more questions! Hope you liked this chapter! Please rate and review! Thanks guys!**


End file.
